Hit and miss
by ladyiv
Summary: a series of shorts about James V and FemShep with some switching between their viewpoints. i loved their in-game chemistry so it really annoyed me i couldn't make a move:p this is my version of an affair they both never expected to happen. please review!
1. Chapter 1

_A little piece of fanfic I wrote a while ago because I was annoyed i could't make a move on James in the game, I loved the chemestry he and Femshep seem to have. So why not bioware? :p_

_it's my firts piece of writing; tried to get the spelling and grammar mistakes out but I must 've left some in there as english is not my native language. I'd love to hear what you think._

**Hit and Miss.**

She took me over to the spectre shooting range ones. I don't think I was suppose to be there, but the C-Sec officer on duty didn't dare defy her by telling her i couldn't get in. Funny; she hated getting treated any differently because of who she was but she would take advantage of her notoriety if she wanned to all the same.

They had some of the finest weapons I ever saw down there, from the biggest krogan shotguns down to the most sofisticated salarian sniper rifles. You could test out any gun you wanned , just as long as the weapons wouldn't leave the hall.. Honestly, I felt like a kid in a candy store.

" Wow, she's gorgeous..' I said as I got my hands on a spectre issued Master X shotgun.

" Do you always refer to guns as she?" she asked.

' No, just the ones I'm in love with..".

She smiled while she traced her fingers along the whide array of weaponry in the locker.

' Well, let's take her out for a testrun then'.

Her hands settled on an assaultrifle and she took it out of the weapons locker. It looked to be some sort of prototype that I never saw before. Parts of it seemed Turian, but some other parts seemed of human manifacture to me. No doubt they experimented with integrated weaponry a lot down here; spectres only used the best there was.

I followed her down to the shooting hall, already thinking of which gun I was going to take out next.

" Let's see what we've got here". She sais as she aimed the rifle at the targets that where already in place, dummies roughly shaped like bodies. It took her mear seconds to get her bearing before she started shooting at the three targets closest to her. The rifle was powerfull enough to blast out dust particles as soon as it hit the targets. I counted the shots; 10,11,12... then she stopped and lowered the riffle back down. As the dust cleared I could see a clear patern focused arround the neck and head section of the targets. 9 of them had landed in that area, only 3 had missed.

' High precision, good penitration and avarage backfire. Range and ammo capacity could be improved though'. She said while examining the weapon more closely.

' You wan't to show me what that thing you're holding can do?'

' It's not about what this thing can do Lola, it's about what I can do with it'.

I slit the safety clip of of the gun and aimed it at the first of three targets in front of me. I fired one deafening shot before moving on to the next target. The gun had a mean kick to it, kind of like getting punched in the chest by a krogan, but nothing i couldn't handle. After the second and the third shot I returned the safety clip to it's original possition an swung the gun over my shoulder. The shots had all landed in the chest area of the targets, leaving holes behind bigger than my fists.

' so there's no strings you can pull so i could take her down to the Normandy with me?" I asked as i reloaded the gun.

' Well, even my influence is limited to some extend, but care to give me a try?'

she gestured me to give her the shotgun while putting the riffle down. I handed it to her

' I'd better warn you, she kicks like a son of a ….'.

before I could finish my sentence she'd already slit of the safety clip and fired her first shot, taking of the head of one of het targets complety. By the time she'd fired her third, two out of the three targets had been plowed down intirely.

' you're right, backfire's like a bitch but rudely effective'.

Just for a milisecond there , I actually considered dropping down to my knees right there and asking her to marry me.

' you know' she said while stretching out her shoulders, undoubtedly to work of some of the aggravation the gun had caused. " I think this gun is kind of like you, big and with a lot of power but with a mean kickback to whoever tries to wield it'.

' Is that a compliment Lola, or am I just imagining things?'

' Well, you'd better not get used to it cause as long as i'm training you I won't be cutting you any slack Vega.. I'm going to throw some curveballs at you, keep you on your toes'.

' What kind of curveballs?'

' For starters i'm getting you out of your comfort zone. Why don't you go back to the weapons locker and exchange your sweatheart over here for something a little more sofisticated'.

' But we've got a good thing going on here, why would you wanna mess that up?'

That got her smiling.

' While there's a war going on out there you shouldn't get to attached to anything Vega, or anyone'.

' I'd better stop hanging around with you this much then...'

that slipped out before I knew what I was saying. I nervously took the shotgun out of her hands and headed for the door before she could react.

Don't be stupid Vega! I thought while heading down the hallway toward the weapons locker.

Don't go arround betraying that you've got feelings for the commander, those kind of revalations will only get you into trouble. Can't believe those batarian bastards had actually been proven right after calling me a Shepard lover back on Omega. Back then, I'd shut them up purely out of respect for her, but this wasn't just about that anymore. If it hadn't been for Anderson getting me out of there, that respect alone would've probably gotten me killed. I figured anything more than that right now would only get me into more trouble than I could afford to get into, with her being my commanding officer and trainer and all Not to mentions having milions of lives depending on us back on earth...

Still, she manages to get to me. Keeos pushing my buttons to a point where my defences are starting to crack. I wonder if it's just in my head or if she's doing it on purpose. We've always had a sort of playfull way of interacting, some would even call it flirting Just last week she asked me straight to my face if I was trying to get anywhere with all those comments and I was quick to tell her I wasn't, but ever since then it seems like she's turned the comments up a nudge. Like she's trying to punish me for saying no while I wanned to say yes.

At the armory, I exchanged the shotgun for a salarian sniper rifle. Snipering had never been a big part of my repetoire, to mush focus involved and to much of a defencive method . I preffered to get up close and on the offence a lot more.

When I returned to the shooting range, Shepard had already replaced the targets and had moved them back to the far end of the hall.

' I want you to aim at the vulnerable parts in armour, around the shoulders. knees, neck and head.'.

I placed the sniperifle against my chest, looking through the scope while she watched me closely.

I aimed for the knees first, firing as precisely as I could. The shot was off to the right just a couple of inches. My second shot ended up a little to high to do any real damage to the shoulder if the target had been real. Luckily, the headshot seemed to get the mark. After I lowered the rifle back down, I found she was still watching me, long enough to start me getting a little nervous.

' You're not watching your breathing enough' she eventually said.

' Here, let me show you'.

She took the rifle out of my hand and reloaded. As she aimed losely she continued.

' Don't pull the trigger until you've breathed out about 90% of your air, it' s when you're most stable. Every millimeter you're off here will result in the shot being inches of'.

She breathed in audibly while I could see her muscles tightning. As she breathed out she put the scope up to her face and took the shot. It landed right between where the eyes should be.

' Best spot to hit cerebrus troops' She said. 'Even if it doesn't penitrate their armour it messes with their visors, turns them into sitting ducks'.

' So that's how you hit them through their riotshields... got to love how they never see that one coming'.

' Tell you what Vega, I'll cut you a deal. If you can land your shot in exactly the same spot as mine, I'll see what I can do about those armour upgrades you've been nagging me about'

' Sounds good, but what if I happen to miss?'

' If you miss I'm revoking your shore leave and you'll be scrubbing out the shuttlebay for the remainder of our stay here on the citadel'.

' Way to put the pressure on Lola, I've got a high stakes game planned for tonight'.

' Well, you'd better hit the right spot then...'

See, now I know she's messing with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hit & miss part 2**

After missing the the mark by a mile back in the shooting range, James had spend the last day and-a-half scrubbing the shuttlebay and getting more annoyed by the hour. Cortez was even starting to complain about his increasingly less than social behaviour and kindly requested me to either get James out of the shuttlebay or get him to stop cursing. Indeed I could tell by the look on his face as soon as I walked in the shuttlebay he was about ready to shoot someone.

' How is the cleanup coming along?'

' Don't start with me Lola, I haven't forgiven you for making me miss my game yet. Not to mention for having to scrub out this whole damn place while we lack any real cleaning materials... I'm starting to think you set me up'.

' Well look at it this way James, maybe I saved you a lot of credits by making you miss that game'.

' oh, whipe that smug look of your face, you love watching me sweat my ass of down here!'

He was right, maybe I was enjoying this just a little bit to much. It was also kind of true that I'd set him up. I knew there was no way in hell he'd ever get that shot right. It had taken me years to make it look that easy and I knew his ego wouldn't let him turn my offer down. I figured he'd needed a lesson in humility.

' we all have to get down and dirty at some point in our careers'.

' That's it! You and me gonna settle this with good old sparring match.' He threw the cleaning rags he had in his hands on the floor.

' If you beat me this time i'll make shure this whole damn place is spotless by tommorow morning. But if I win i'm gonna sit back and watch you doing it. Just know I ain't holding out on you this time just because you' re commander'.

I smiled. ' I never asked you to hold back on me James, just give me all you got'.

I zipped open my hoodie and took it of to give me more freedom to move as I stretched my arms back and forth ,reveaIing the close fitting shirt I usualy whore under my alliance gear. I caught James staring at me just a second to long. See, I knew there was something there, even though he was trying not to admit it...

I took up a defensive posture and swayed back and forth between my feet as James mirrored me.

' Are you shure Lola, last change to chicken out here'

' If there's anything you should know about me by now James, it's that I never back down'.

' yeah, on that you're right'

He was quick to take a swing at me with his left fist , but i ducked down and caught him of his guard as i swayed left and landed a right hook on his jaw

' first strike'. I said, unable to hold back a another smile

James recovered his defences quickly and moved back a little , inticing me to follow him. I took a step forward but miscalculated and almost recieved a full blow to the temple. Luckely, i moved my head to the side just in time so his fist only grased me. He didn't give me time to regroup as he struck out his right fist, which i was able to fend of with my arm.

' Be carefull now, we wouldn't want to mess up that pretty little face of yours' He said grinning.

I moved up quickly and delivered 3 punches. The first two ended on his defence but they where able to distract him enough for me to land the third one on his right cheek.

He shook of the pain quickly and came in with a right hook of which i took the full blow.

I regained my posture.

' is that all you got Vega? I'd hoped you weren't just all talk but i'm starting to think i'm going to get dissapointed here'.

' oh, you're going down this time Lola!'

He came up to me fast but i managed to sway my whole body left , moving up and turning around so I ended up behind him. Before he was able to turn fully, i tried to plant another punch on his cheek but hit his shoulder instead, hurting my hand more than i had actualy hurt him. I wasn't about to hold back on him, but the pain got me destacted enough so he could land a full blow on my ear, leaving it ringing. He came in for a second and a third blow , which i blocked.

I was starting to lose my balance fast and as it turned out i wasn't the only one. James had caught his foot behind a wire that ran along the floor and ,as he came up to me for a fourth punch he fell over, taking me with him. The full weight of his body fell down on me as we both hit the shuttlebay floor

It was quiet for a second, but than we both burst out in laughter.

' I geuss you got me falling for you now, huh?' He said, still laughing. He pushed himself up with his arms while keeping me pinned to the floor with the rest of his body.

' Now, is this just in my head Vega or, unlike to what you said before, are you trying to get somewhere ?'

James didn't dare look at me but instead moved his hands up my arms which where spread out above my head . By the looks of it, i'd just thrown another curveball at him. His usualy assured nature seemed miles away. I couldn't blame him for getting caught of guard by this . As his CO, I shouldn't even have put him in this possition but I didn't want to drag this out any longer. I needed a straight awnser out of him this time.

Ever since James had gotten assigned to guard me back in Vancouver, there had been chemestry between us. I took it at face value at first, enjoying our little vocal sparring matches just as much as i enjoyed the physical ones. I even kind of liked the nickname he gave me. It was something private , something between the two of us. I was his Lola.. Somewhere allong the line, I developed feelings for him without realising that what was happening. I knew damn well i wasn't suppose to but it had happened all the same. Honestly, while laying there on the floor, I still was anything but shure if making him tell me how he felt about me was such a good idea. There was no going back after this and we both knew it...

He finaly turned to face me as he took a deep breath.

' You got me okay...' he said, his voice sounding a little insecure.

'You got me twisting and turning all night, every night Lola. But this whole fucking situation is just so messed up. It's like whenever i try not to think of the reapers raising hell on earth, i end up thinking 'bout you. But you've got the whole damn galaxy to save while here all i can do is keep your ass out of the fireline and I ain't even doing a very goog job at that. We're soldiers damnit! We're pretty much all the hope they got left back on earth and we can't afford to lose focus.'

' yeah, I know what you mean... But just for the record I think you're doing a great job on saving my ass Vega. It's not like i'm making it easy on you'.

' You got that right, you draw out more fire than Aria would in the middle of the anual C-seck dinner '

Again, we couldn't help but laugh.

' Damn, it's good to laugh'. I said while trying to get him to look me in the eyes.

' You know, for a long time there i didn't think there was a anything left to laugh about, but then there's you... It's why I keep coming back for more, even though i know i shoudn't let myself get carried away. You keep dragging me back in and for a long time there i didn't even notice this pull you have on me'.

I saw his expresion change while he processed my words. The insecurity I just saw was being replaced by some of the cockiness i was used to seeing from him. He moved in closer till his face was just inches from mine.I felt his warm, uneven breath on my cheeks as i contamplaited about how long it's been since the last time i'd let anyone get this close to me. He then moved in to kiss me, his lips barely brushing mine at first but when he noticed i didn't protest, he came in with more force. I opened my mouth little by little untill our thounges found one another. The kiss was agressive and playfull, a perfect representation of him .

As he kept his lips locked on mine, he pushed his body down on me with more force while he ran his fingers through my hair. I moved my hands down under his shirt and along his spine, hardly able to catch my breath . The sheer rush of it was overwelming, stronger than I had expacted it to be.

I managed to pull my legs out from under him and wrapped them arround his waist. He responded to this by running one hand under my shirt acros my back , locking me tightly against his torso.

James pushed himself up to his knees with one hand while he kept the other arm arround me. He got up to his feet without any effort at all while I clung to him. His lips parted with mine while he looked at me with a mixture of satisfation and suprise written across his face.

' Maybe we should get out of sight before Cortez comes back. We wouldn't want him to run and tell alliance command about conduct very unbecoming of their star commander'. He said grinning.

' you got any place in mind?'

I saw the sparkle in his eyes, telling me he wanned this just as much as i did. To hell with the guidelines, to hell with this war and to hell with the entire galaxy. Tonight, I was giving in to whatever this was.

' Well, I bunk out here just behind my workplace you know.' he said as he knodded his head trowards the far left of the shuttlebay 'A supply room they never got arround to stocking up. Just don't tell my commander about that one okay?'


	3. Chapter 3

5 weeks later.

If anyone would have told me a couple of weeks ago i'd be screwing around with the commander I probably would've punched them in the face. But ever since that night in the shuttlebay, screwing arround with her was pretty much all I did during the little down time i had. And I was loving every second of it.

I had to admit, I got a real kick out of going up to her cabin every chance I got. We were carefull not to get cought by anyone on the normandy, which was made easier by the fact that the elevator went straight up to her cabin from the shuttlebay. I do think Cortez was starting to notice something was up though, with me hanging around the shuttlebay so little anymore. He'd asked a couple of times where I was going and I'd mumbled something incoherend about training. I was going to have to come up with a better excuse soon.

Today, I was heading up there for a special occasion, bringing a bottle with me on the way up. I came in to her cabin carrying the bottle under my arm, placing it right in front of her on the desk with the label facing her. '_Talloch authentic scottish whisky_' it read.

"How did you get your hands on that ?".

"I have my ways, even without you authorizing it". I said smiling.

I'd tried to get some whisky ordered in with our usual supplies many times before but I never succeeded in getting the order passed Fielding, the Normandy's senior supply officer. I'd hinted to Shepard before if maybe she could help me out on it, but she said she wasn't about to give me preferential treatment .

"It's a present to myself actually,' I continued.

"bought it the last time we where on the citadel with some of my winnings. Let me tell ya, real whisky doesn't come cheap down there and it ain't easy to find either. Most of what you find is that Batarian crap that gives you blackouts after just one glass".

"last time I drank that poison I woke up laying next to Aria on a couch in Purgatory, still don't know how I got there". she said

"Well, you wouldn't be the first and you definitely won't be that last ..Anyway, I couldn't think of anyone else to better share it with than you".

I grabbed a couple of glasses from the shelf behind her and put them down next to the bottle before I started to unscrew the bottle cap.

"So, what's the occasion?" she asked.

"Actually, it's a birthday present … as of about 3 hours ago, I turned 29".

I poured the glasses half full and handed one to her. she got up from her chair and raised her glass while she waited for me to do the same.

"Well here's to you then" she said as we toasted.

Taking a sip, I let the whisky make it's way down my throat slowly, severing the warmth it left behind. For a long time, drinking had been about the only thing that calmed me down. I had a reputation for finding the bottom of every bottle I could get my hands on all through the academy, though I always made damn shore it never interfered with my training. Looking back on it now I have no clue how I ever made it out of there, let alone how I passed with flying colors.

After the booze got a little old I'd turned to gambling or rather a combination of the two, which led to me racking up a lot of debt. I got lucky enough to kick the habit of drinking to much 3 years back while the debt followed me around for another year or so. Now I still play cards as a pastime but I've gotten good enough at it to never run up more loss than the amount of credits alliance pays me.

For the last couple of weeks though, I really haven't played all that much, Lola keeps me to busy for that. She just might be the newest edition to my list of bad habbits, but she's the sweetest one by far. Even while looking at her standing in front of me right now I still can't believe she's mine...

"I'm sorry, have to say I don't pay much attention to birthdays anymore". She moved her glass in her hand, making the whisky circle arround.

"Yeah, living out here will do that to you. You lose track of things. I remember from back when I was a kid, my mom was always big on birthdays. She used to throw the biggest parties. It's one of the few things I still remember about her… guess it's why I still try to celebrate it a little every year'.

"if I'd known I would've gotten you a present" .

I took the glass out of her hand and set it down on the table with mine before putting my arms around her waste , pulling her closer to me.

"You do owe me a little something Lola, and I think I know just what to ask".

"Maybe if you play your cards right I'll give you exactly what you want, but not right now. Unfortunately for you I have a vidcom with Anderson in 10 minutes.".

" Crap…".

"I'm guessing patience isn't something you'll develop with age". she joked. I tried to give her an expression like she'd just insulted me, but she wasn't buying it .

"I don't think I'll ever get old enough to become as patient as you. Just never had and never will have it in me… but speaking of age, getting older myself I was wondering how old you actually are, seeing as you never told me '.

"Are we talking technically or are we counting birthdays?' she asked

'Cause with me there's a big difference between the two. If we're talking technically, my body isn't even 3 years old yet, but including the year I spend mostly dead, I should be 32'.

I moved my hands up her shirt and along her spine as i started kissing her neck. Her body seemed to respond to my touch almost imediatly. I loved how she could give in to me like that. To the outside world she was one tough nut to crack but when it's just me and her, I could get her right where I wanned her with just my mouth and fingertips.

She let out a soft moan while I continued kissing her along her colarbone.

"James… there's no time for this right now". She muttered.

"Oh, are you sure? Cause I would kind of get a kick out of sending you down to meet Anderson on the vidcom still running up heat like you're doing right now, see if they old man would notice".

I 've wondered before what Anderson would think if he knew what was going on between me and Shepard. After all, he' d been the one that put us together. If he'd known my admiration for her would go this far, would he ever 've gotten me of off omega like he did? Geuss I didn't just owe the guy for saving my life, I kind of owed him for giving me a reason to live to. I was gonna have to thank him for that after the war.

"Stand down Vega" she said like she was ordering me. It didn't sound quite as convincing as it usually did but I took my orders like a good soldier anyway, stopping what I was doing immediately.

" aye aye mam!".

She laughed.

"And as long as you're taking orders; I want you naked and ready for me by the time I come back soldier".

"With pleasure mam!"

she picked up her jacket from her desk and downed the last of her whisky in one shot. How I loved a girl that could take her liquor...

" Oh, and James?" she called to me just before she walked out of the door.

"Before I forget; happy birthday ".


End file.
